Bridging Request
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Petunia's letter to Dumbledore.


**Quidditch League Round 6: Appleby Arrows**

**Chaser 3: Write a letter to a teacher**

**Prompts: If envy were a fever, all the world would be ill – Danish Proverb; Anything but Ordinary – Avril Lavigne; (emotion) jealousy.**

**Bridging Request**

Professor Dumbledore,

I know that you are probably extremely busy, and do not have a lot of time to answer a letter from a child like me, but please, I can only ask you to read my letter and consider my request. I dearly hope that you do.

My sister, Lily, received a letter a few days ago to attend Hogwarts. I would like to know if I could go to Hogwarts too. I know my sister does some weird stuff that I can't seem to do, and I know that strange stuff happens when she's upset, but that doesn't mean that she's the only one that can go, does it?

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've always been by Lily's side, protecting her for as long as I remember but, now that she is able to do all the strange stuff that I can't, she's been distant and always with one of the boys in the neighbourhood that can do similar things. I lost the closeness that allows me to be able to protect her the moment Lily read that letter and I would like to have that ability back. I'm her older sister. It's my duty to protect her.

I want to have what we had when we were children, again. I want to be the same as Lily again. I want to be close to her as I was before she had received the letter. I want to be able to protect her like I had when she was younger. I want to be able to talk to her about everything and have her be able to talk to me about everything as if she knows that I know what's going on.

Lily tried telling me about her magic yesterday, but I could not understand what she meant. She talked about a 'rush of warmth' that flowed through her fingertips and I could not understand the feeling because I had not experienced it. This morning I asked her to explain it again, and she shook her head telling me that I would not understand. I _want_ to be able to understand her.

I want to be able to have strange things happen to me, if it means that I can go to Hogwarts, too. I want to be able to be surprised at what happens when I am angry, and glance in wondered awe at what I am able to do, just like Lily is able to on a daily basis. I want to be able to make flowers come alive and blossom in my palm after picking the bud off a tree, without ripping the petals apart, like I've seen Lily do.

I've tried getting extremely angry. I've tried raging around like Lily sometimes does before something strange happens, but it doesn't work. No objects start spinning around the room, no magical wind starts whipping around the room touching nothing yet still being felt. There's a way for me to be able to do that too, right? It isn't just something that a person is born with. It can't be, or I would have been born with it too, right? Lily and I have the same parents.

Even if I don't have magic, does that mean I can't attend the classes at the very least? Surely there are theory sections that I could learn, or something? Even if I can't do the practical, or use any magic, I still want to be part of the world Lily is being introduced to. I want to be part of the magical world Lily tells me of whenever she comes back from talking with that black-haired boy. Her eyes are always full of wonder, and I want to be able to share that wonder. I want to be able to visit the place, or the world, that has enchanted my sister like that, even if it is only a small part of it.

I admit even I am enchanted by what little I have heard of the Wizarding World. Is it true you have goblins? And dragons? And mermaids? They're all real? I find that amazing, and unbelievable, really, but I know nearly nothing about the world so I can't really decide whether it is true or not. Not yet at least. I hope I can see all that for myself. I had also thought magic as unbelievable only a few days ago, so I'll have to reserve my judgement on that.

I am afraid I also have to admit I have been scared of losing Lily to your world. I don't want to lose Lily, I don't want to lose my little sister, but I know I will if I don't become part of her new world. I desperately want to keep my relationship with my sister, but it's difficult. I want to be a part of the world she is going to be immersed in. I want to be able to protect her from anyone who would want to cause her harm, just like I did when we had been children. I want that again. I want to have the same experiences as Lily (although that won't be entirely possible for it to be exactly the same).

I guess you must be tired of reading my ramblings and explanations by now. You probably get many letters like this. I don't know, but this is different from all those other people. Please, I beg of you. Allow me to attend Hogwarts with Lily. I know I'm a few years older than she is, and probably the rest of the people in her year, but I don't care.

Please.

I just want to go to Hogwarts.

I just want to be part of Lily's new world. Is that too much to ask?

I am not asking for too much. I don't think so at least. Please can I have this? I promise I would never ask for anything else, nor would I be a bother to anyone. Surely the Wizarding World can accept one extra person, right?

Sincerely,

Petunia Evans

(Lily Evans' older sister)


End file.
